


you're my home.

by Suli



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asexual Minghao, just a whole lot of self indulgent cuteness, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suli/pseuds/Suli
Summary: the universe just gets a whole lot softer when you're in love





	you're my home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. Just a whole lot of self-indulgent drabbles.  
> And oh yeah, there's a slight fantasy/mythical twist! It may not play the biggest role but it's something I thought would be fun to write!
> 
> Just to set things up:  
> Seungcheol - a drakaina  
> Jeonghan - an angel  
> Joshua - a vampire  
> Jun - a banshee  
> Soonyoung - a vampire  
> Wonwoo - a dryad  
> Jihoon - a nephilim  
> Seokmin - a sun child  
> Mingyu - a cottage witch  
> Minghao - an asexual incubus (which, may I add, is one of my favourite things ever)  
> Seungkwan - a siren  
> Hansol - an astomi  
> Chan - a sprite
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this first instalment with Chan/Minghao (and slight Chan/Seokmin!)

the pitch black world outside tortured chan with its silence, with the knowledge that everyone and everything was asleep. as marked by the clock on his bedside table, the last light of day was long gone, and it would only be a few hours before it returned. chan could only hope that before that happened, he wouldn’t be hyper-aware of every passing moment, but as things were going, chan had little hope.

 

his exhaustion came in both forms, physical, and mental. his body desperately needed to rest, but his mind urged him to keep moving or else it would keep him up all night long without rest.

 

chan tried everything, but he couldn’t get his mind to just  _ shut up _ . every worry, every deadline, every pressure on his shoulder just seemed to replay over and over again, intensified ten times. he had reminders on his phone, an extensive to-do list posted above his desk, had spent hours each day working himself to the bone, and yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that none of it was enough.

  
  


his hyungs noticed. after all, the sprite had lost the comforting glow that radiated from him as soon as the sun was set below the horizon. but try as they might, they couldn’t pry the youngest away from his work.

 

“channie,” seokmin would coo gently, resting his chin atop the sprite’s head. “it’s getting late. don’t you think you should stop for the night?”

“i just have a little more to go hyung!” chan would say, putting on a bright smile despite the purple bags underneath his eyes.

“you’ve worked hard enough baby. take a break.”

“please hyung… just let me finish this little bit.”

 

and seokmin would relent every time, leaving a soft kiss on the sprite’s dry, bitten lips. 

  
  


everyone knew chan was overworking himself, but no one, absolutely  _ no one _ , had figured out how to get him to stop. 

  
  


chan sighed into the darkness. there’s a certain level of exhaustion and fatigue that equates to insanity, and for chan, it was working himself further despite the strain he was already under. after all, if he couldn’t sleep, he might as well get out of bed and start the day’s work, maybe then his brain would let him rest.

he couldn’t risk waking wonwoo, who was sleeping as peacefully as could be, so he decided to take his work to the kitchen table, where he wouldn’t disturb anyone, and no one would disturb him. soonyoung and joshua were out anyway; he would be alone with the thick silence of the night.

  
  


chan hadn’t even realised he was nodding off at the kitchen table until the sensation of warm fingers carding through his hair woke him  _ just _ before his head hit the pages of his notebook. he looked up with tired, surprised eyes, to find minghao looking down at him with a small smile.

 

“tired channie?” he asked, his voice still thick with the remnants of sleep.

“no,” said chan quickly, looking back down at his notebook. “i’m fine hyung.”

“don’t lie,” yawned minghao, pouring himself a glass of water. “it’s three in the morning. by the way, did shua-hyung and soonyoung-hyung get back yet?”

chan shook his head. “i don’t think so.”

 

minghao sighed as he sunk into the chair beside chan, shutting the sprite’s notebook as he did so.

“hyung!” exclaimed chan, pouting.

“how long have you been awake channie? did you get  _ any _ sleep tonight?”

chan looked down, avoiding minghao’s stern gaze.

“i… no. i haven’t slept yet.”

“and so your solution for that was to start working even more?”

“i just… couldn’t fall asleep,” stated chan with a shrug. “the more i tried the more i started to think of how much i still needed to get done. so i thought maybe if i started, my brain would let me rest.”

 

minghao was silent for a long, long time, still looking at chan with that stern, hard gaze. before long, it started to make chan uneasy: he started squirming in his seat, biting at his lip, unable to raise his head to meet minghao’s eyes.

 

“channie,” sighed minghao, finally breaking the silence.

  
  


before he even knew what was going on, chan found himself being lifted up from his chair. he was ready to protest, but minghao sent him a look that told him not to even try. so he surrendered, letting the incubus carry him to the living room couch. and if he were to be honest with himself, he didn’t mind the affection.

and god dammit he let minghao lure him in. again.

  
  


“baby listen to me,” started the incubus once he had the sprite’s head laying right on top of his heart. “you’re stressed out. no matter how much you want to deny it, you’re stressed. and when you’re stressed, that stimulates the part of your brain responsible for fear. and so then, stress hormones get released, and they stimulate the fear part of your brain, and it just keeps going and going. a never ending circle. the only way out of it, my love, is to take a break. to remove yourself from the thing that’s stressing you out. you need time for yourself baby. you’ve been working way too hard.”

“i don’t feel like i’ve been, though,” pouted chan.

“trust me channie. the past couple of days you’ve pretty much been working nonstop. we’ve all noticed it.”

 

chan sighed heavily against minghao’s chest, letting the incubus stroke his hair and trace lines down his neck and back. despite himself, the sprite found himself getting sleepy, the warmth and the steady rise and fall of minghao’s chest making his mind grow hazy.

 

“what do you say sweetheart?” asked minghao. “tomorrow, you take it easy. have a day off. we miss you baby.”

“okay… i’m sorry hyung…” said chan softly.

“don’t be sorry channie,” cooed minghao, ruffling the sprite’s hair before resuming his light, calm traces down chan’s back.

  
  


chan felt the dark blanket of sleep wash over him, and the only thing that kept him from succumbing to it was minghao gently patting his cheek.

 

“channie?”

“mmm?” hummed chan, eyes only half open.

“i want you to repeat after me, can you do that?”

chan frowned in curiosity and confusion. “o-okay?”

 

“‘i deserve rest.’”

chan smiled as his cheeks grew red. “i deserve rest.”

 

“‘i am enough.’”

“i am enough.”

 

“‘my hyungs love me, and always will.’”

“my hyungs love me, and always will.”

  
  


minghao cradled the back of chan’s neck, and placed a gentle, sweet kiss right on the crown of his head.

 

“goodnight baby.”

“night hao-hyung. i love you.”

“i love you too sweetheart.”

 

it only took a few minutes longer, but minghao finally felt chan go limp atop his chest, and the incubus couldn’t stop himself cradling the sprite even closer, smiling widely as let his eyes droop shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you're enjoying and be sure to let me know what you think in the comments! [♡](https://twitter.com/ghiblisbox)


End file.
